kar0lfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czat
Trwogonoga - Czat - 22.07.14 Witaj na czacie LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki 1:14 Kar0l Czat... \(._.)/ 1:14 Trwogonoga to ja si najlepiej znam na chimie i nikt mnie nie przebije w tej dziedzinie!!! 1:14 Ł.owca1 LOL 1:14 JakUb Witam 1:14 Ł.owca1 mnie też ścięło budynek z alchemią 1:14 Kar0l Witam 1:14 Ł.owca1 cześć 1:14 JakUb Mylisz się >.> Nikt nie przebije Kar0la (mad) 1:15 Kar0l Alonz 1:15 Trwogonoga ta jasne znam na pamięć wszystkich przedstawicieli wszystkich plemion!!! 1:16 Ł.owca1 W takim razie powiedz nam kim jest Alonz :x 1:16 Trwogonoga o co ci chodzi nie ma takiego gościea w chimie 1:17 Kar0l Jest Alonz 1:17 Ł.owca1 (mad) 1:17 Trwogonoga to z jakiego plemienia jest? 1:17 Kar0l Z żadnego, to mysz 1:18 Trwogonoga no dobra wymień mi wszystkie plemiona chimy 1:20 AvrilLavigne121 jj 1:20 Trwogonoga co? 1:20 AvrilLavigne121 j j - już jestem -,- 1:20 Trwogonoga a 1:21 Kar0l Lwy Orły Goryle Krokodyle Wilki Kruki Niedźwiedzie Nosorożce Bobry Skorpiony Pająki Nietoperze Feniksy Tygrysy Lamparty Tygrysy Szablozębne Mamuty Sępy + nieistniejące już plemię Skunksów i plemiona wspomniane w LOCO 1:21 Trwogonoga Lisy i pawie 1:21 Kar0l To nie plemię Lisy i Pawie są Nomadami 1:21 AvrilLavigne121 + lisy +.+ kurde wyprzedził mnie 1:22 Trwogonoga wszyscy członkowie chimy na 2 nogach to plemię 1:22 Ł.owca1 XD 1:22 Kar0l Nie 1:22 Ł.owca1 Trwogo 1:22 Trwogonoga TAK 1:22 Ł.owca1 a czy ty masz dwie nogi i jesteś plemieniem :v 1:22 Trwogonoga i mów mi Scorm i chodzi mi o chime 1:23 JakUb o_O 1:23 Trwogonoga o_0 1:23 Kar0l Furty i Dom de la Woosh nie są członkami żadnego plemienia Nomadzi z/w 1:24 Trwogonoga nie przecież kiedyś było ich mnóstwo a dawne plemiona to też plemiona 1:27 JakUb -,- 1:28 Trwogonoga co to znaczy -,- 1:28 JakUb (p) 1:29 Kar0l Ale tu nie o to chodzi Lisów jest więcej, o tym wiemy, ale po prostu nie są plemieniem 1:29 Trwogonoga masz rację 1:29 Kar0l Skunksy były kiedyś plemieniem (dlatego o nich wspomniałem w liście), ale wszystkie oprócz Skinneta w nieznany sposób zniknęły 1:29 Trwogonoga no dobra w wiedzy o chimie jesteśmy równi 1:30 Kar0l A teraz serio z/w 1:30 Trwogonoga a legendarne skunksy pojawiły się w odc księżyc stulecia z/w jj 1:32 AvrilLavigne121 dobra ja kończę bo objad narka :p 1:32 Trwogonoga pa 1:33 JakUb Żegnam 1:33 Ł.owca1 cześć smacznego ;) AvrilLavigne121 opuścił(a) czat. Ackar29175 dołączył(a) na czat. 1:34 JakUb Witam 1:34 Ackar29175 dobry nawalamy? 1:35 JakUb Mam wyższy lvl od Ciebie (mad) 1:35 Ł.owca1 no lol nabijacz 1:35 JakUb Nie 1:35 Trwogonoga no dobra strasznie mnie to dziwi że Liella jest pierwszą lwicą w serialu ja oglądałem 6 odc z 3 serii i Liellapojawia się w 6 1:35 Ackar29175 tylko dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi 1:35 Ł.owca1 a ja go wczoraj chwaliłem, że nienołlajfi ;_; 1:35 JakUb Wystarczyło wykonać misje Nie prawda 1:35 Ł.owca1 *nie nołlajfi 1:35 Trwogonoga co ? 1:35 Ackar29175 im niższy lvl, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo posiadania życia 1:36 JakUb Tylko Avril pochwaliłeś (p) 1:36 Ł.owca1 Venoma też (trolling) 1:36 JakUb Czyli co, Kar0l nie ma życie? (p) 1:36 Ł.owca1 Tak ;___; 1:36 Trwogonoga co ? 1:36 JakUb (p) 1:36 Ł.owca1 Ja jakieś mam ale w kiepskim stanie jak wrócę do domu to się spotkam z kumplami 1:37 Ackar29175 co to się porobiło z takim porządnym chłopakiem ja w lipcu pomagam w domu, żeby sierpień cały hulać po wsi :d 1:37 Trwogonoga o kim mowa 1:37 Ł.owca1 ja teraz też pomagam w domu ale nie w moim :/ 1:38 Ackar29175 to gdzieś jest? ide se rozjebać Spinlyn 1:38 Ł.owca1 czekaj też to mam ubijemy razem :D 1:38 Ackar29175 ok 1:38 Trwogonoga spinlyn jest durna 1:38 Ackar29175 czekaj przy portalu 1:39 JakUb Ja dzisiaj zniszczyłem ją w misji :D 1:39 Ackar29175 ty się nie odzywaj 1:39 Ł.owca1 fajnie nołlajfie number 2, fajnie =_= 1:39 Ackar29175 jakbym mógł wyjebałbym cię z HAWKA 1:39 Ł.owca1 :O 1:39 Trwogonoga ja ostatnio nie gram w chima online 1:39 Ł.owca1 * Ł.owca1 Kar0la też? (troll) 1:39 Ackar29175 bo powstał od inicjałów Huntera, Venoma i Kar0la HVK 1:40 Ł.owca1 Aaaaaaa 1:40 Ackar29175 nie, bo wtedy zostanie HAW 1:40 Ł.owca1 dopisz Speediego (mad) 1:40 Ackar29175 HAWKS 1:40 Trwogonoga ja nie wiem o o chodzi 1:40 Ł.owca1 XD 1:40 JakUb ;-; 1:40 Trwogonoga ? 1:41 Ackar29175 Hiper Armada Wkurwionych Kolesi S.... 1:41 Trwogonoga ja nie mogę 1:41 Ł.owca1 LOL 1:41 JakUb Uruchamiam tryb zakompleksionej bambaryły ;-; 1:41 Trwogonoga LOLx2 1:41 JakUb Sami tego chcieliście ;-; 1:41 Ackar29175 to nie był włączony? xD 1:41 Trwogonoga ? 1:42 Ł.owca1 XD XD XD JakUb a wiesz co się stanie jak będziesz zakompleksioną bambaryłą? 1:42 JakUb Tak ;-; Wyrzucenie z czatu ;-; 1:42 Ł.owca1 Bój się (:>) 1:43 JakUb ;-; 1:43 Trwogonoga do kogo mówicie? 1:43 Ł.owca1 zostały mi tylko 2 godziny działania eliksiru I NIE BĘDĘ FIOLETOWY 1:43 Ackar29175 mi 5 1:43 Ł.owca1 T_T Venom co sądzisz o tym 1:43 Trwogonoga z/w Schadowind123 dołączył(a) na czat. 1:44 Ł.owca1 żebym se część włosów zafabrował na fiolet? 1:44 Schadowind123 joł 1:44 Ł.owca1 cześć 1:44 JakUb Witam Trwogonoga opuścił(a) czat. 1:45 Ł.owca1 Jadowity Gdzieś się zgubił? 1:45 Ackar29175 siema 1:45 Ł.owca1 jestem pod portalem :/ 1:45 Ackar29175 weź joinij same Venom w tej grze kurna wiedzieli dla kogo robią 1:47 Ł.owca1 XD (Y) 1:56 JakUb ... Trzeba zniszczyć Elidę :/ 2:00 Ackar29175 levelapnąłem 2:01 Kar0l Jestem już Witam Szkoda, że już poszedł... 2:01 Ł.owca1 :/ 2:01 Kar0l Chciałem go naprostować z tymi "Legendarnymi Skunksami" :\ :/ 2:04 Ackar29175 Hunter, idziemy na Scoldera? 2:05 Ł.owca1 dawaj 2:05 Ackar29175 czekaj, zmuliło, muszę odświeżyć Trwogonoga dołączył(a) na czat. 2:07 Trwogonoga jj 2:07 Ackar29175 ok, już wróciłem do gry joinuj Hunter 2:09 Trwogonoga halo nie którzy nie grają w tą grę 2:10 Ackar29175 ja jebie, za 8 gold bricksów wyskoczyło mi ze skrzyni 20 placków! Hunter, heloł? 2:10 Ł.owca1 tak :D 2:10 Ackar29175 joinij czy ja mam cienie joinąć? 2:11 Schadowind123 Hmm... 2:13 Kar0l Cóż, panowie, jakby co, to ja na razie nie gram... Albo dobra, na chwilę wejdę Schadowind123 opuścił(a) czat. 2:26 Ackar29175 sory za stopa, karma dla Wilków Czteroszponnych nie zrobi się sama 2:26 Ł.owca1 spoko z/w obiad trza zrobić 2:27 Ackar29175 a ja idę expić 2:29 JakUb z/w (okay) 2:37 Trwogonoga wiesz co Kar0I ty chyba założyłeś wszystkie wiki z lego oprócz legopedi ale ja i ty wiemy na temat chimy tyle samo Ackar29175 opuścił(a) czat. 2:39 Kar0l Nie wszystkie, ale sporo ich założyłem Trwogonoga, co do tego, co napisałeś, kiedy przedtem wyszedłem: 1:30 Trwogonoga a legendarne skunksy pojawiły się w odc księżyc stulecia Skunksy z legendy Skinneta nie są Legendarnymi Bestiami, ponieważ: 1. Legendarnych Bestii jest tylko 8 (potwierdzona informacja). 2. Legenda dotyczy początków Chimy sprzed pojawienia się Chi, więc sprzed ewolucji zwierząt, kiedy wszystkie wyglądały normalnie. 3. Trudno powiedzieć, czy ta legenda jest w ogóle prawdziwa. 2:43 Trwogonoga trochę racji masz 2:43 Kar0l Kto gra i chce kupić OP-Eliksir niech do mnie dołączy 2:43 Trwogonoga ale był też legendarny skorpion\ 2:44 Kar0l Nie było 2:44 Trwogonoga pająki i nietoperze były i to nie dawo 2:44 Kar0l Legendarnych Bestii jest tylko 8 . Czyli nikt nie skorzysta z okazji i nie kupi eliksiru... 2:46 Trwogonoga bo widzisz legendarne bestie to pierwotne stworzenia a jest ich osiem ponieważ tylko te nie napiły się chi a pierwotne skorpiony nietoperze i pająki też były :-) 2:47 Kar0l Nie było Legendarne Bestie to osiem zwierząt, które odrzuciły Chi 2:47 Ł.owca1 nie bo nie chcę bezmyślnie nabijać jedyne co kupię to eliksir fioetu *fioletu 2:48 Trwogonoga ekhem w odcinku 20 za chime skorpiony i pająki i nietoperze były pierwotne czyli byly legendarne 2:48 Kar0l Nie 2:48 Trwogonoga tak 2:48 Kar0l Legendarne Bestie to nie zwierzęta pierotne *pierwotne 2:49 Trwogonoga a jakie ? 2:49 Kar0l Czyli według ciebie Chima była pierwotnie zamieszkana przez same Legendarne Bestie? No, normalne 2:49 Trwogonoga mniej więcej 2:49 Kar0l "Legendarne Bestie" to nazwa, jaką mieszkańcy Chimy nadali tych ośmiu zwierzętom *tym I lol, w odcinku 20 Pełzacze były już po ewolucji 2:50 Trwogonoga nie to był odc 21 a pozatym crancet opowiadała o nich 2:50 Kar0l No właśnie I w tej opowieści były już po ewolucji 2:51 Trwogonoga nie opowiadała jak przeszły ewolucje 2:51 Kar0l Ale, one były po ewolucji kiedy łapały Crominusa i Crunket 2:52 Trwogonoga oni widzieli jak ewoluowali i w tedy ich złapali 2:52 Kar0l One wyewoluowały w odcinku 3, kiedy Laval zrzucił Chi do przepaści Tak, a w odcinku 20 Crunket przecież zostaje uratowana I nawet wspomina o złych plemionach 2:53 JakUb Jestem już 2:54 Kar0l JakUb, wchodź szybko OP-Eliksir czeka 2:55 Trwogonoga pełzacze ewoluował w odc 3 bo w tedy Laval wyrzucił chi do (teraz dennej) otchłani 2:55 Kar0l Tak, właśnie to przed chwilą napisałem 2:55 Trwogonoga a no tak 2:56 Kar0l To ty napisałeś: 2:48 Trwogonoga ekhem w odcinku 20 za chime skorpiony i pająki i nietoperze były pierwotne czyli byly legendarne 2:56 Trwogonoga tak 2:56 Kar0l Em, JakUb, grasz? To teraz sam sobie przeczysz... 2:57 Trwogonoga co? 2:57 Kar0l 2:48 Trwogonoga ekhem w odcinku 20 za chime skorpiony i pająki i nietoperze były pierwotne czyli byly legendarne 2:55 Trwogonoga pełzacze ewoluował w odc 3 bo w tedy Laval wyrzucił chi do (teraz dennej) otchłani 2:58 Trwogonoga mów mi Scorm 2:58 Kar0l Najpierw napisałeś, że w 20 były normalne, a później, że w 3 już ewoluowały 2:58 Ł.owca1 z/w obiad 2:59 Trwogonoga w cale tak nie napisałem 2:59 Kar0l Popatrz na twoje dwie wiadomości, które przed chwilą skopiowałem 3:00 Trwogonoga no dobr pomyliłem się ale każdy się myli i mów mi Scorm 3:00 JakUb Nie (nope) 3:01 Trwogonoga jakie nie? o karol opuścił sojusz ja spadam 3:03 Kar0l ... 3:03 Trwogonoga a karol wrócił super ja spadam ale ja i tak wiem więcej na temat chimy niż ty Trwogonoga opuścił(a) czat.